1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that may be repeatedly charged and discharged, unlike a primary battery. A low capacity rechargeable battery pack including a single battery cell has been used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones and camcorders. A large capacity rechargeable battery pack including several battery cells connected to each other has been used as a power source for, e.g., driving a motor of a hybrid electric vehicle or the like.
A rechargeable battery may be manufactured in various shapes, e.g., a cylindrical or prismatic type. An electrode assembly obtained by, e.g., winding belt-shaped positive and negative electrode plates and a separator interposed therebetween into a predetermined structure (e.g., a jelly roll-type structure) may be inserted in a case, and a cap assembly having an external terminal thereon may be coupled to the case to thereby complete a rechargeable battery.
With respect to a low capacity rechargeable battery employed in small electronic devices, a conductive tab may generally be attached to each of positive and negative electrode plates in order to collect current generated by the battery. Such a conductive tab may be attached to each of a positive electrode uncoated portion of the positive electrode plate and a negative electrode uncoated portion of the negative electrode plate through, e.g., welding or the like, in order to guide current generated from the positive and negative electrode plates toward positive and negative terminals, respectively.
When applying the low capacity rechargeable battery structure to a large capacity rechargeable battery, the large capacity rechargeable battery may not satisfy operational characteristics that permit much current flow for a short time, due to insufficient capacity and power. In this regard, a current collector plate having a larger area for more current flow may be used instead of a conductive tab in a large capacity rechargeable battery. Such a current collector plate may be electrically connected to each of a positive electrode uncoated portion of a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode uncoated portion of a negative electrode plate, mainly through ultrasonic welding.